Y por esas apuestas
by hushgueass
Summary: Nami ¿aburrida?... pues al parecer si...¿ se le ocurrira un divertido juego, para que ella y Robin se diviertan? Zoro y Luna


**Y… POR ESAS APUESTAS…**

…

Era un día común y corriente en el Sunny, todos los tripulantes se encontraban haciendo de las suyas, Luffy, Chopper y Usoop jugaban por la cubierta, Sanji fumaba tranquilamente en la cubierta mirando hacia el océano, por no decir que evitaba mirar a Nami Y Robin que estaban tomando el sol – no es que el no quisiera, si no que Chopper se lo había prohibido, pues había perdido mucha sangre desde de su visita a la isla Giojin- Brook tocaba una suave melodía junto a los naranjos de Nami, al parecer estaba practicando una nueva canción para las fiestas de los Mugiwara. Franky por su parte estaba en la cabeza del Sunny haciendo sus típicas reparaciones, Mientras que Zoro descansaba plácidamente a la sombra del árbol que se hallaba en la cubierta, pues se había quedado dormido-sin camisa- luego de hacer ejercicio y empinarse dos botellas de sake. En fin cualquiera que los viera pensaría que son una tripulación como cualquier otra.

No obstante, Nami fruncía el entrecejo continuamente… No se hallaba, estaba estresada…. En pocas palabras, estaba aburrida, se revolvía incomoda en la tumbona, ganando así la atención de Robin, quien dejando a un lado el libros que tenía en la manos.

-¿Nami?

-¿eh?

-¿Estas bien?

-SI… ¿Por qué?

-Bueno… te ves, incomoda

-Mira que engañarte a ti ¿Qué estoy haciendo?- dijo suspirando- Estoy aburrida, no me había sentido así hace mucho…

- Ya veo… y ¿Qué propones? ¿Jugar con los chicos?

-¡NO¡… ¿con esos bakas?... Olvídalo- dijo mirando a Luffy quien ahora tenía dos palillos… ¿en la nariz?-Pensaba… en que hiciéramos algo juntas… algo divertido y emocionante…

Cerrando su libro, Robin se interesó por sus palabras, pues ella ya se había cansado de leer.

-¿Qué propones?

-Mmm… que te parecen… ¿unas apuestas?

-Te escucho.

-Mira, podríamos apostar nuestros berries de la próxima isla… ¿Qué tal 100?... Solo colócame un desafío… CUALQUIERA… no importa…y quien no lo haga pues paga… así de simple…¿Qué opinas?

-…-

-¿Robin?

-Besa a Luffy- dijo volviendo a tomar el libro en sus manos, pero no precisamente para leerlo

-¿QUE?¡…- la sorpresa de Nami, fue la de los chicos, pues todos- a excepción de Zoro- giraron a donde se encontraban las chicas, ganándose una pequeña sonrisa por parte de Robin y un cara de horror por parte de Nami.

Volviendo en si Nami, miro a Robin desconcertada… ¿estaba hablando en serio?... ¿quería que ELLA, besara a LUFFY?...¿qué rayos le sucedía a Robin?

-Olvídalo

-Entonces paga.

-Pero…

-Paga. Fueron tus reglas Nami, si no cumples, pierdes, así de sencillo fufufufu- ocultando su rostro con el libro.

-Ahhggg… Maldición. Ya sé lo que dije… pero solo míralo- dijo señalando a Luffy, ahora haciendo imitaciones de Zoro.

-A mí me parece… diferente

-¿Ves?... diferente igual a idiota…No podría hacerlo

-Entonces, debes pagar, lo que quiere decir que no podrás comprar cosas en la próxima isla…¿eso es lo que quieres Nami?

-No… pero…

-Entonces…pueda ser que ¿te asuste algo?

-¿Qué me asuste?

-si… ya sabes…- dijo pausadamente- que te pueda gustar… fufufufu

-JA¡… muy graciosa, pero ¿sabes?... te lo probare… no perderé 100 berries así de fácil…- dicho esto, Nami se levantó de la tumbona.

-LUFFY¡… VEN ACA A HORA MISMO¡- grito a todo pulmón, mas por nerviosismo que por estar enojada .

Así que dirigiéndose hacia ella, algo nervioso por lo que según él había hecho- robar carne del almacén- bajo la cabeza esperando recibir su merecido golpe.

-Levanta la cabeza…- le dijo la Nami, esperando recibir una estocada de frente-

-N-Nami… te juro que … yo … No…

-Urusei…- y eso fue lo último que se escuchó en el sunny, en un día tranquilo de verano. Todos los tripulantes a excepción de Zoro-que estaba en su décimo sueño-Abrieron exageradamente sus bocas al presenciar la escena que estaba aconteciendo en el barco…¿sus ojos les engañaban?... Pues no… efectivamente, Nami besaba a Luffy y no fue cualquier beso rápido, la navegante se enganchó del cuello del capitán, mientras sus labios se movían suavemente y sus mejillas se teñían de rojo, teniendo los ojos cerrados…pero ¿y Luffy?...el… bueno… Luffy…estaba… ¿aprovechando la situación?...quizás… pues sus manos rodeaban a la navegante profundizando aún más el beso, un beso inexperto en todos los sentidos.

-No te acostumbres…-dijo la Navegante separándose de su capitán y con las mejillas encendidas a rojo vivo, volvió digna a su tumbona, donde se arre costo cerrando los ojos, dejando a Luffy algo ¿confundido?...No…¿emocionado?…Si. Pues después de esto el capitán sonrió y regreso a Jugar con sus Nakamas que ahora yacían inconscientes en el suelo a excepción de Chopper- que intentaba auxiliarles a todos.

- Yo nunca dije que en los labios- dijo Robin mientras miraba el libro.

-¿eh?- Nami abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

- Pudiste darle un beso en la mejilla… ¿sabes?

-rayos…

-si… rayos… te he descubierto… más bien, he aclarado mis sospechas… fufufufu

-Está bien… vamos a ver si con tu desafío dices lo mismo…- el rostro de Nami se ensombreció, cubriéndola de un aura aterradora, provocando algo de turbación en Robin….- Ahora bien… quiero que…-y acercándose al oído de la morena, Nami le dijo cuál sería su retro, y por cada palabra que la Navegante susurraba, Robin se sentía algo nerviosa, aunque no lo demostró en absoluto.

-Y bien ¿lo harás?

-¿Tengo opción?

-Pagar…

-Paso… lo hare.

Robin se levantó de su tumbona, observando el panorama de la cubierta, Todos sus nakamas habían despertado de su ensoñación confundidos y gritándose los unos a los otros en especial Sanji que no paraba de insultar a Luffy. Así localizando su objetivo se dirigió hacia el…Durmiendo como de costumbre debajo del árbol, Robin le miro un instante antes de sentarse a horcadas sobre él, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por nadie teniendo como principal espectadora a Nami. La morena coloco sus manos obre el pecho del espadachín y lo acaricio suavemente hasta su cuello, lo cual despertó a Zoro que la miraba algo somnoliento. Acercando su rostro al de el Robin se recostó en sus duros abdominales y cerrando los ojos, lo beso. Obviamente, la arqueóloga no fue nada suave como la Navegante, al parecer ella disfrutaría un poco más del asunto, pues al ver que el espadachín le correspondía de igual forma, inclusive rodeándola por la cintura, tomo su rostro acercándole más al de ella. Sus pechos subían y bajaban en busca de aire pero ninguno de los dos, al parecer separaría sus labios, Robin mordía dulcemente el labio inferior de Zoro, y el solo se acercaba cada vez que ella medio se separaba. Así, Robin se fue levantando quedando nuevamente sobre la entrepierna de Zoro, dedicándole una sonrisa muy propia de ella, dejando al espadachín de la tripulación confundido, pero con una sonrisa burlona tan propia de el en su rostro. De manera, que mientras la arqueólogo se levantaba, el volvía a dormir, como si nada hubiese pasado.

Robin volviendo a la tumbona, se encontró con una sorprendida Nami, que seguía todos sus movimientos…

-Los mataste…- dijo la navegante

Así Robin se dio cuenta que todos sus nakamas yacían en el piso, inclusive Chopper… solo el capitán reía a todo pulmón mientras se acercaba a Zoro dándole palmadas en la espalda, una vez este quedo incorporado en el césped….

-Creo que… ganamos-dijo Nami, mirando la escena.

-Puede ser…-dijo Robin, aparentemente "volviendo a su lectura"

-Y por esas apuestas….- dijo la Navegante, volviendo a recostarse en su tumbona, cerrando los ojos.

-Fufufu…quien lo diría.

**Fin.**

**¿REVIEWS?**


End file.
